Many of the world's broadband media distribution networks, such as satellite based direct broadcasting services (DBS), digital ground-based broadcasters (e.g., digital television (DTV) and multichannel multipoint distribution service (MMDS)) as well as traditional cable service providers, provide only one-way data transmission. Conventionally, these one-way broadband networks do not provide a reverse path for the individual end user to transmit commands or requests through their output display device back to the service provider. For example, with DBS, the service provider is a data transponder satellite, which typically does not have the capability to receive uplink data from the individual end users. Therefore, the customers, or end users, of these service providers, typically, have no control over the data that is broadcast to them. End users, thereby, only receive the digital content that the service provider sends out over its network. These service providers, typically, supply service to millions of end users.
Converting a one-way cable network to a two-way return path cable network is typically a capital expense that is too great for many service providers to incur. Even if the service providers are capable of providing two-way communication through their networks, end users may still only receive one-way service if they have out-of-date equipment, such as set-top boxes or output display devices. Older output display devices do not have return path capability or do not have the required output display device software to support two-way communication. Further, these service providers may not have the financial resources to replace or update their older output display devices for millions of end users.
Conventional one-way content distribution networks limit a service provider's ability to offer high revenue premium services such as pay-per-view movies, digital music, video games, sporting events or other paid services. With one-way distribution networks, no direct method from the output display device exists for the end user, for example, to select, cancel or control (i.e., fast forward, rewind, pause, stop, etc.) the premium service ordered.
In one conventional approach, the one-way network service providers have enabled limited reverse path communications to the service provider by means of a conventional telephone landline. However, this solution requires the output display device to be connected to a telephone line. This prerequisite creates a problem when the output display device is not located in the vicinity of a convenient telephone jack. In addition, a telephone connection between the end user and the service provider must be established before the end user may issue commands or requests and must remain connected throughout the duration period required by the end user to control the media output.
The use of a telephone landline to control the premium services may result in delays of several minutes in establishing connection during peak end user demand times due to end users encountering busy signals or having their calls dropped. In addition, the end users may incur great expense if the telephone connection results in toll or long-distance charges. Further, the use of the telephone landline may be inconvenient to the end user if the connection prevents the telephone landline to be employed for other purposes during the time used for media output control.
What is needed, therefore, are systems and methods that provide a reverse path for the individual end user to control the content service provider output stream in areas that have one-way broadcasting networks. What is further needed are systems and methods that provide a reverse path for the individual end user to control the content service provider output stream without the requirement of a telephone landline.